A New Life
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: What happens when Mori loses the love of his life and is framed for a crime he didn't commit?  He gets even in a very unexpected way.  The second collaboration between nicluvly and enigmaticrose4.
1. Kimika Ohtori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

In a galaxy far far away there lived a silent, yet strong, hermit.

His home lay in Mt. Hilane and he had carved it from the rock with his bare hands.

It took him a hundred long years to carve it, during that time he didn't age a day.

Some would call it a curse, trapped eternally in the body of a twenty year old man, but this was his punishment.

This was his punishment for not protecting his cousin from death.

For shameless self-preservation in the line of duty, the Galactic Coalition banished him with two-hundred years isolation on an uninhabited planet in the third district.

Only when his sentence was over would he begin to age again.

Never again would he see the family and friend he'd cared for.

This would've driven a lesser man insane, but Takashi wasn't a lesser man, his pain only made him hungrier for revenge.

For he was not guilty of the crime, rather he was the victim of unhappy circumstances.

Someone had put poison in his cousin's cake. The only time Takashi didn't taste test it first proved fatal.

The guilt would have crippled him had it not been for his burning fire for revenge.

As luck would have it, two pirates with a spaceship landed less than a mile from his home. With their help revenge looked possible.

The Red-Headed Devils, as they were called, were universally known as cutthroats that pirated the sectors just outside the Galactic Coalition's control.

At the promise of a great reward once Takashi resumed his rightful place they jumped at the chance to help him.

For three days and nights they traveled out of third district, Takashi's comrades using their ship to effectively and subtly remove Galactic Coalition guards from a sector of the third district.

Once out of the third district they jumped to hyperspace and set a course directly for the scene of the crime, Luna.

Before landing on Luna, the three put on disguises so as to slip past any Galactic Coalition guards they may run into.

Luckily they had numerous fake identities, thus allowing them to get into the Ohtori Dome without incident.

Inside the Ohtori Dome little had changed during his one hundred year exile.

Kyoya Ohtori hadn't changed much either. Grey now streaked his hair and a few wrinkles lined his face, but there was still the same cold, hard look in his eyes.

Though the lust for revenge was beating in his ears, Takashi knew he must tread lightly, Kyoya was a formidable opponent.

A smirk crossed Kyoya's face as Takashi walked up with the Read-Headed Devils behind him. "I should call the special forces on you right know Takashi Morinozuka. You still have another hundred years left."

"The time has come for you to pay the price for your sins, Ohtori!" Takashi's voice rumbled through the dome.

Takashi pulled a katana out from under his cloak and charged Kyoya. He never reached Kyoya. A beautiful brown-haired girl stepped out of the doorway and into the spot between Kyoya and Takashi. She looked like Takashi's old fiancée, Haruhi Fujioka, except for the eyes, those were Kyoya's.

"Please stop," she said calmly, though her voice rang through the dome with power.

Kyoya chuckled evilly at the look of shock on Takashi's face. "Ah, Takashi, I'd like to introduce my daughter, Kimika Ohtori. I think you've met her mother."

Takashi's entrails went cold, how much more could this monster take from him?

"Oh, does that upset you Takashi? I'm sorry, but she was so alone and hurt after you killed your cousin. I just stepped in to comfort her." Kyoya reached forward and rested a hand on Kimika's shoulder as he spoke.

Sweat pooled in Takashi's palms and his grip loosened on his katana.

There were two clicks behind Takashi. He looked behind himself to see the Red-Headed Devils, laser pistols trained on Kyoya's head. "Oh Kyoya…" "We've got a bone" "to pick" "with you."

Lasers poised the Red-Headed Devils prepared to fire, until Kimika threw herself in front of her father, "please don't!" She pleaded in a tone achingly reminiscent of her mother.

"Move Kimika," Takashi said quietly. "These men don't care about you. They will shoot through you to get to Kyoya. Your father is a very bad man. I know I don't look it, but I've known him since we were in diapers."

Kimika look between Takashi and her father, obviously torn, "I-" her words were halted when an errant shot grazed her face hitting the wall behind her.

"Get down!" Takashi shouted as Kimika dropped to the ground. Kyoya didn't even stay to see if his daughter was alright. He turned and ran back through the doorway, locking the door behind him.

"Damn." One of the red Head Devils cursed, "he got away!" The other finished.

Takashi ignored the Red-Haired Devils as he rushed up the walk to Kimika's side. "Are you hurt Kimika?" He asked gently as he cradled her in his arms.

Kimika nodded, touching the single trickle of blood running down her cheek, "I think I'll be fine. But my father, he-" she stopped to look at the door where Kyoya had escaped.

"Your father ran like the black-hearted coward he is." The Red-Headed Devils grumbled as they began to work on overriding the door controls.

Kimika stared pensively at the ground until Takashi dropped his hand gently on her shoulder. "Come." He motioned to the door the Red-Headed Devils had opened.

As soon as they stepped inside they were attacked by the self defense system. Takashi pulled out his own laser pistol and helped the Red-Headed Devils take it out before Kimika got hurt again.

When the dust settled they were facing a long hallway with multiple doors.

Takashi turned to look Kimika in the eyes, "Kimika, please tell us where Kyoya is hiding. We need to find him before he can hurt more people or ruin more lives."

Kimika looked between her motley companions, resolution seemed to settle over here features, "The last door on the right is a false door, to the left of it is a secret passageway, that's where he'd go."

Bloodthirsty grins crossed the Red-Headed Devil's faces as they moved towards the secret passageway, Kyoya and Kimika right behind them. "Well, it looks like it's time for us to punish Kyoya for killing our blonde idiot of a friend."

The door swung open silently, to show a dimly lit hallway, yellowish light spilled from sparse electric sconces along the walls.

The Red-Headed Devils whistled, "Amazing, this hallway must be extremely old." "I know, I mean, who uses electric lights anymore?" "Doesn't Kyoya realize that bioluminescence has been the way to go for the last hundred years?"

The pair began to laugh before they were silenced by a sharp motion of Takashi's hand; once they stopped he motioned for them to follow him and Kimika down the corridor.

Takashi took point, his laser pistol in one hand, his katana in the other. Kimika followed, a look of fear hovering over another of firm resolve. The Red-Headed Devil's followed, covering the rear.

The hallway seemed nearly endless, they walked along it for what felt like hours, until finally they reached a locked doorway, blue-ish light leaked from beneath it. "That's it," Kimika said.

Takashi nodded silently and used his fingers to count to three. On three he kicked the door open and rushed inside, the Red-Headed Devils directly behind him.

In a frenzy of fire, the room was filled with crossing beams of lasers.

When the beams cleared only four remained standing in the room – Kyoya, Takashi, and the Red-Headed Devils.

Kyoya smirked, "I'm not so easily dispatched, Takashi."

Takashi opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. Looking down he saw Kimika standing there. Tears shimmered in her eyes despite the cold anger radiating from her face. "Father, what – did – you – do?" She asked in a tone so frigid Takashi felt ice form in his veins.

Kyoya stared coldly back at his daughter, "This doesn't concern you, Kimika. I advise you to leave -now."

Instantly the tears disappeared, causing her eyes to turn into cold, hard diamonds. "Don't you _dare_ say this doesn't concern me! You left me to die up there! Is that what you did to mother? Was she _really_ killed by a footpad down in New York, Earth?"

Kyoya leveled her with his gaze, "Your mother was a fool," he said cruelly "but she served her purpose, in the end."

A scream of unearthly pain ripped from Kimika's mouth. As the men froze in horror she grabbed the laser pistol from Takashi's limp grasp. She swung around and trained the pistol on Kyoya. "This is for mother." There was a ring of cold authority in her voice as she pulled the trigger.

Kyoya's eyes were wide as the laser from the pistol struck him in the heart, as if, even now, he couldn't believe what was happening.

The laser pistol clattered as it hit the floor. Kimika stood there silently for a moment, watching her father twitch, before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Takashi quickly followed her as the Red-Headed Devils went to inspect Kyoya's body.

Takashi caught up with her just as she was exiting the secret passageway. He reached out and grabbed her hand, "Wait, Kimika, I-" Takashi was abruptly cut off as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

Takashi held her to his chest, stroking her back consolingly, "I k-killed him-" Kimika sob, "I killed my own father!"

"He wasn't supposed to be your father," Takashi whispered softly. "I was engaged to Haruhi until Kyoya murdered my cousin Mitsukuni and framed me. He always wanted her, even when we were all kids playing around in school together."

Kimika nodded her head into his chest, "It doesn't change the fact that I'm a murderer..." She said equally soft.

"You aren't a murderer," the Red-Headed Devils said as they approached. "He had a remote in his hand. He was about to flood the room with poisonous gas and only he had a mask on. If you hadn't surprised him and shot him like you did we'd all be dead. It was self-defense. Though he did push it as he was twitching."

"They're right," Takashi said firmly as he tilted Kimika's head up to meet his gaze.

"That may be true, but I still feel horrible…" Kimika said softly as she pulled herself out of Takashi's arms.

"Not to be insensitive," one of the Red-Headed Devils said, sounding like he could care less as to whether or not he'd hurt _anyone's_ feelings, "but we should get out of here before that poisonous gas starts traveling up this hall..."

Takashi nodded and picked Kimika up. The four of them raced down the hallway and outside. Once they were across the dome Takashi put Kimika down and the four of them walked calmly into the Ohtori Dome Spaceport.

In the spaceport they were mobbed by Galactic Coalition guards, in a hail storm of laser fire they managed to board the Red-Headed Devil's ship. "I'm sorry, Kimika, you're an outlaw now as well." Takashi said somberly.

"That won't last forever," Kimika said calmly as she buckled herself in. "My Godparents, Renge and Umehito Nekozawa will fix thinks." Upon seeing the mens' confused faces she elaborated, "Umehito is Vice President of the Galactic Coalition and Renge is an Admiral. They'll fix things once we tell them what happened."

"Well isn't that convenient?" One of the Red-Headed Devils drawled.

"Nothing's truly convenient. Admiral Renge is with the fleet in the twelfth district and Vice President Umehito is one of the hardest men in the universe to reach. This is going to be tricky." Kimika flashed them a brilliant, yet somehow sneaky, smile, "But it shouldn't be too hard, you do have an Ohtori on your side now."

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get this show on the road!" The Red-Headed Devil's chorused as they guided the ship out of port.

As they cleared the thin atmosphere of Luna and prepared the jump to hyperspace Takashi felt a small, soft hand slip into his own.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, we did it again! Sci-fi this time. We'll do the next chapter later. We're too tired to keep going, plus this one was long. We love feedback, so please give it to us! Keep in mind this was written in texts. The first one is mine and we alternate after that.

**Thoughts from the Other Author:** And so once again the combined boredom of Nicluvly and enigmaticrose4 produces more fanfiction! Thank you for reading and remember every time you review an author gets his/her wings... Or something like that.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	2. Yoshian Ohtori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Takashi was just about to marry Haruhi when he was rudely awakened from his dream by an alarm. They were out of hyperspace now and entering the second district.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Takashi sat up in bed as Kimika entered, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She said softly.

It took Takashi a moment to remember that he wasn't still in his dream. Kimika looked so much like her mother, only her eye color was different.

Takashi made a dismissive gesture with his hand, realizing Kimika was still staring at him with those eyes so similar to her father's.

As Takashi began to stand up Kimika turned bright red and ran back out the door. He slept naked.

Glancing down at his naked torso, Takashi realized his error too late.

When Takashi was dressed he exited his cabin to find Kimika standing outside the room. "The Red-Headed Devils want to see you," she said without actually looking at him, rosiness still in her cheeks.

"Ah." Takashi said, taking a few steps he paused and turned to Kimika, "Sorry." He nodded slightly towards the cabin.

Kimika began blushing again. "Oh, well, I shouldn't have barged in." She then headed off down the hallway, expecting Takashi to follow.

When he didn't, she turned around to face him; Takashi was standing very still as if he was listening very carefully to something.

The blush disappeared and a concerned look appeared on Kimika's face. "Takashi, what is it?"

Her question was answered by the metallic groan of their ship accompanied by a shrill alarm, over the din the pair could hear the panicked voice of one of the Red Headed Devils, "Better get up here quick Takashi, we're under attack."

"No, I'll head to the port gun turret instead. Who wants to get the starboard gun turret?" Takashi was already running down the corridor as he said this.

"I will!" Kimika panted, keeping pace with him down the corridor despite her shorter legs.

The two of them split up at the next intersection and within a minute they were strapped in, helmets on, and targeting the enemy ships.

Judging by the colors of the ships, they appeared to be coalition fighters, unmanned and piloted from a different location, which meant there would be no stopping the onslaught without destroying the control ship.

Everytime Takashi took a drone out so did Kimika. "Kimika, have you had weapons training?" One of the Red-Headed Devils asked over the ship's intercom.

"Some," Kimika shrugged, "father was adamant about self defense." As she said this another droid exploded into a fiery ball.

"At least Kyoya had _some_ good qualities." Takashi murmured as he made another drone explode.

The battle raged on, waves upon waves of drones were destroyed with no end in sight, "This is getting us no where! We have to find the control ship that will shut this all down!" Kimika shouted in frustration.

"There's an anomaly circling that moon. We'll start Trickster moving towards it. If we can get close enough we should be able to break through their cloaking." The Red-Headed Devils said excitedly as the ship gave a lurch towards the seventh planet and one of it's moons.

"Perfect." Kimika said, eyes narrowed and focused on the horizon, Takashi on the other side did the same.

The two of them continued to shoot down drones as they waited for the mother ship to get in range.

Then it appeared, cloaked to blend with the endless space behind it, Takashi was the first to notice a slight atmospheric change on the horizon. "There!" He said.

"It's in my sights!" Kimika shouted as she fired at the ship's delicate external propulsion system. Everyone in the Trickster held their breath as they waited for the hit to land.

Seconds tick by so slowly that they seemed like minutes, then the cloaking devise fell, followed by a chain of small explosions until all the droids halted suspended in space.

Cheers rang out from everyone as the enemy ship grew dark and lifeless. "Should we board it?" Kimika asked as she pulled herself out of the gun turret.

"Hell yeah we should board it!" The twins cheered in unison, "We've been trying to board a coalition ship for years!"

"Someone needs to stay with Trickster. We can't all go over there. I volunteer." Kimika said quite practically.

"Fine with us!" The twins jeered already donning their space suits.

Kimika just rolled her eyes as she prepared the shuttle for the men.

The twins jumped into the shuttle like a pair of eager children, Takashi halted in the doorway to the shuttle. "Be safe," he said patting her on the head and ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry; go see if you can find anything useful there. The exact location of my Godparents would be useful." Kimika said right before she helped him pull the shuttle door shut. Then she turned and exited the hanger bay.

The shuttle moved slowly through the former battle field now nothing but a sea of droids listlessly floating through space. Takashi was glad he wasn't forced to take any more lives.

It took them about twenty minutes to cross the distance between Trickster and the enemy ship. They didn't want to use up to much fuel.

They docked on the enemy ship, and with lasers poised, stepped out of the shuttle.

The hanger bay of the enemy ship was lit only be emergency generators. "I'm not finding any signs of life or oxygen on my scanners." One of the Red-Headed Devils said.

"Better keep our suits on, if that's the case." The second of the Red-Headed Devils replied.

"Well, duh." The first of the Red-Headed Devils said.

"Don't talk back to your older brother!" The second red-head devil snapped.

"I don't care if you're the older one physically. I'm older mentally. Who had higher grades in school?" The first red-headed devil said in a quite innocent tone.

The second Red-Headed Devil opened his mouth to reply, but apparently couldn't think of something clever. "Shut up," he mumbled stalking away, his laser at the ready as his brother followed cackling madly.

Takashi just sighed and used his chin to flip to a private channel. "Kimika, anything unusual on the sensors? I've got a bad feeling in my gut."

"No, nothing... Wait... I think there's something, I can't read its biological signs it may be dead... Wait, it's definitely moving." Kimika said through the radio as Mori's grip tightened on the laser gun.

Flipping channels Takashi spoke to the Red-Headed Devils. "Let me take point. Follow me." Takashi flipped channels again as they opened the door out of the hanger. "Kimika, how far away is it?"

"Port side of you, less than 3 feet... It's picking up speed! It's running away!" Kimika shouted.

Takashi started off running as he flipped to the Red-Headed Devils' channel. "Somethings here! Follow me and eyes open!"

Takashi crashed through computer rooms that housed the 'brains' that controlled thousands of droids now silent and dimly lit by the backup generator lights; Takashi paused scanning the room, gesturing for the Red-Headed Devils to follow him.

"It's in the next room!" Kimika shouted as Takashi and the twins reached a door.

Without warning the door burst open, white billowing smoke issued forth blocking their view momentarily, Takashi steadied his laser gun, preparing for the worst when the smoke cleared he was shocked to see Kyoya standing there. But it wasn't him... "Holy hell!" Shouted one of The Red-Headed Devils, "It's an android! One from the past century!"

The Kyoya-Android stared at them silently for a moment before speaking. "Why did you destroy my ship? It was my friend."

The Red-Headed Devils shared a look before laughing doubled over and clutching their sides. "Did that Kyoya-bot..." Said the first twin, "Call the ship his 'friend?" The second twin said with laughter induced tears in his eyes.

The Kyoya-Android frowned. "Who is this Kyoya-bot? I know only of a Kyoya Ohtori, not a Kyoya-bot. I am Yoshian and I am the controller. I repeat, why did you kill my ship? What did she do to you?"

"It's a she," the Red-Headed Devils sniggered. Takashi ignored them and stepped forward, addressing Yoshian, "You were attacking us." He stated plainly.

"I was? That can't be right. I'm supposed to attack pirates and outlaws. According to my records the three of you are heirs to two of the most important families in the Galactic Coalition." Yoshian said in a confused tone. "You're what!" Kimika yelled.

The Red-Headed Devils shrugged in unison "I guess it slipped our minds, we're the heirs to the Hitachiin Family of District 6," the first twin admitted. "We kind of ran away to be pirates when we were 16, we thought it'd be fun," admitted the second twin.

"And what's your explanation Takashi?" There was a strong current of anger mixed with hurt in Kimika's voice.

"I'm the oldest son of the House of Morinozuka in District 2." He said plainly.

"THE House of Morinozuka? The cousin house of the House of Haninozuka? The wealthiest and most influential family in the history of humankind! The Houses that are headed by the great Yasuchika and Satoshi? The most important weapon inventors of the century!"

"Yeah." Takashi said simply.

"Why! You! I otta…" Kimika began sputtering unintelligibly so Takashi put her on audio mute. He had other things to worry about, like this Kyoya-android named Yoshian.

"I get it that you're programmed to chase outlaws and pirates, but WHO made you and why in the image of Kyoya of all people." One of the Red-Headed devils posed to Yoshian.

Yoshian tilted his head curiously at them, "I was originally built over a hundred years ago. When I was about twenty years old my master, Kyoya Ohtori, had me reskinned so I looked like him. Then he gave me to his wife as a wedding present. About twenty years ago she sold me to the Galactic Coalition because of something to do with her husband. That's why I'm here. Now, can we get my ship repaired? She's not completely dead, I'm sure I can bring her back up if I have help."

Takashi fumbled, "Haruhi..." "Wait!" One of the twins interrupted, "You were a gift from Kyoya to his wife in the image of himself? How vane can you get." He scoffed.

Yoshian ignored the Red-Headed Devils and focused in on Takashi. "Haruhi? Yes, that was her name. Did you know her? You look to be the same age as the young mistress and she was only three when Haruhi passed away. How could you have known her?"

It was times like these Takashi regretted being a man of little words, "I-" the screech of the radio being forced off mute hit their ears "what's going on over there! Haven't you heard my warnings? That ship is falling apart you all need to get out of there NOW!" Kimika shouted.

Takashi didn't say a thing. He grabbed Yoshian's arm and pulled him back towards the shuttle. The Red-Headed Devils were right in front of them. The shuttle left the enemy hanger bay just as the enemy ship began to come apart at the seams.

"My ship..." Yoshian said sadly watching his ship explode in a million glittering pieces.

Kimika's voice echoed through the shuttle. "I'm sorry about your ship Yoshian. I have a question though, was your ship a replacement for Haruhi?"

Yoshian nodded slowly, "My mistress, Haruhi," he said the name reverently "she sent me away, when her husband, my maker, sent her to Earth New York. It's my belief that Kyoya was seeking information from me and so to protect me my mistress sent me away and I in return, for love, kept her secrets in this ship. So yes, the ship in short was a replacement, it was my purpose, as Haruhi had been before it." He drew quiet after that watching the growing darkness where his ship had been.

"Yoshian," Kimika's voice was very soft and hesitant, "would you serve Haruhi's daughter as well as you served Haruhi?"

Yoshian turned from the window, silhouetted by the growing darkness, "If I could find Kimika I would serve her with my life."

Kimika's voice was no longer hesitant, it rang with authority. "Then come to the cockpit when you board the Trickster Yoshian and you shall have your wish."

After navigating back through the dead droid field, they docked with the trickster. When they entered the cockpit Kimika was waiting, her posture reminiscent of royalty. "Mistress..." Yoshian kneeled at her feet.

Takashi watched a glimmer of pain flash through Kimika's silver eyes as she gazed upon a face so similar to her father's. As soon as it passed she spoke, "Rise Yoshian, you may serve me, but you are not my slave. Now," Kimika's eyes grew misty, "could you join me in my cabin and tell me about my mother?"

Yoshian rose to his feet, "Of course," Kimika gestured for him to follow and proceeded to lead him to the corridor at the rear of the cockpit.

As soon as Kimika and Yoshian were gone one of the Red-Headed Devils clapped his hands sharply, "Well, that was odd, but we need to get out of here before someone comes looking for the now silent mother ship."

"You're right," the second Red-Headed Devil concurred, taking a seat at the control panels, "We should set a course for 3rd district..."

Takashi left the twins to their work and headed for the common room. There he made himself a cup of hot tea as he tried to sort out his growing feelings for Kimika. What he was feeling for her wasn't right; she was a hundred years younger than him and the daughter of his ex-fiancée and worst enemy. He couldn't let them sway his actions.

For now he need to focus on clearing The Red-Headed Devils', Kimika's, and his name. Then, and only then could he could pick up the pieces of his crumbled life.

And so the Trickster continued on it's journey to District 12, now with five passengers instead of four.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And it's gets more complicated! I had the first line and it alternates from there. The robot Kyoya was ALL nicluvly's idea. I was going for something from outside the ship attacking them, but she went the other direction and I love how it turned out, I hope you do also. :) Remember, we're making this up one tiny section at a time...**  
**

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Muhahaha, and the plot thickens. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed, internet cookies for all of you.


	3. Haruhi Ohtori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Kimika felt the ship jump to hyperspace as the door closed to her cabin. She turned to face Yoshian, "What did you love most about my mother?

"There were many things I loved about your mother," Yoshian said wistfully, "If I had to choose it would be when she smiled. I mean really smiled, it was a rare and precious thing."

Kimika found herself smiling at the look on Yoshian's face. It was so genuine, why had she never seen that look on her father's face?

"Your mother was great woman, Kimika. Not only in influence in the coalition but in character." Yoshian continued, "I know she would be proud of the strong woman you've become."

"What did she like to do? All I found was an old beat-up recipe book among her things, before father destroyed them."

Yoshian nodded sadly, "My creator always was a vindictive man..." He met Kimika's desperate gaze. "Ah, your mother, I am told, was a wonderful cook. She was also very learned. When she became a coalition senator she made many strides to improve education in first district... But when she was at home, she was contented to spend time with you, Kimika."

Kimika's jaw dropped, "My mother was a coalition senator! Father always told me all she did was charity work."

Yoshian shook his head, brows furrowed, "Before your mother's disappearance she was an influential member of the coalition. It was your father who was in HER shadow."

"I-I-I never knew! No wonder he made sure I was home schooled. He never wanted me to find out the truth…" Kimika felt like she was in a daze as she tried to make sense of her life, which was somehow even more upside down than it had been.

"I do not tell you these things to hurt you, Kimika," he said delicately. "I had no idea my creators vehemence would travel so far..."

"No, no, it's alright. I think I just need some water. Would you like to go with me to the common room?" Kimika stood up unsteadily as she said this, causing Yoshian to reach over and hold her steady.

"You're tired," he stated directly, "today's events must have been trying for you, perhaps you should rest a while?"

"No, I need water, tea, chocolate, something… I feel so empty right now." Then Kimika had a thought, "Yoshian, can you take me to Takashi?"

"For you, Mistress Kimika, anything." He bowed, which seemed at odds with him looking so much like her father. Her father never would have bowed to her...

Yoshian escorted Kimika to the common room, where they found Takashi sprawled on a couch and staring at a viewing screen. The video was a historical one that Kimika had never seen before. It was talking about the influences of Senator Haruhi Ohtori on the Galactic Coalition.

Kimika hung back in the doorway watching Takashi, he certainly was an enigma. A picture of her mother flashed across the screen, and her eyes flickered towards the screen. Her mother stood looking powerful as she addressed an auditorium full of senators. She wasn't sure why but Kimika felt compelled to look at Takashi, though his expression was blank as usual she could have sworn she saw pain there. She was opening her mouth to alert him of her presence when these words hit her like a brick, "Senator Haruhi Ootori once famously engaged to military Admiral Takashi Morinozuka, cousin to..." The words drifted away. Takashi, he couldn't be the same could he? Maybe it was a family name...

Yoshian seemed oblivious to the currents of emotion running through the room as he went to the dispenser and ordered Kimika a mug of hot chocolate. Kimika barely registered him pushing the mug into her stiff, frozen hands.

Takashi looked up at her mildly as the screen changed and the next program began, a documentary on the Star War of 3045, "Takashi..."Kimika broke the silence, "are there many Takashis in your family." He shot her a puzzled look, Kimika swallowed, hard. "I'm wondering – is it a family name?"

Takashi shook his head, "Not really. There is one other Takashi though. My brother named his ten year old son after me. He always knew I was innocent."

"Ah." Kimika shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "You know, Takashi, you never told me what you were accused for."

Takashi took a deep breath and looked at the now silenced viewing screen. As Kimika watched she saw emotion after emotion travel through his eyes. As pain appeared and lingered she began to regret her question. Maybe he wasn't ready for it yet.

"You know what. You don't have to tell me, it's none of my business-" she stopped mid sentence when Takashi fixed her with those bottomless black eyes. "It's fine." He said softly. He motioned for Kimika to take a seat beside him. "I was framed in the murder of one of the people I cared most for in the world, my cousin General Mitsukuni Haninozuka..."

"Combined, the two of us were unstoppable as well as loved and respected. We kept the military successful and popular. Even though military positions are hereditary, we were extremely competent. Because of this we had quite a few enemies. Including the Ohtori Syndicate, that's when Kyoya…"

He paused at the pained expression on Kimika's face. "I don't want to hurt you." Kimika made a gesture for him to continue, "Kyoya set his sights on toppling my house and that of my cousin by pitting us against one another. When he couldn't come between us, he took more drastic measures. He killed Mitsukuni and made it look like I had done it." Takashi stopped seemingly lost in his memories. "I was brought before galactic court, stripped of my title and exiled to this district." He gestured towards a flat window where black inky space sucked up life. "I was sentenced to 200 years exile, in the form of a twenty year old man. Until the last day of the 200th year, I will remain this way."

"That's horrible!" Kimika said, tears in her eyes.

Takashi nodded his agreement, while producing a tissue from thin air he wiped away her tears for her. Kimika tried not to meet his steady gaze, she was afraid of what she would see in them when she asked this next question, "Takashi, you knew my father back then, does that mean you knew my mother as well?"

Takashi slowly closed his eyes. "I-I thought you knew since you didn't remark on that part of the video, but yes, I knew your mother. We were actually engaged until I was arrested. I broke off our engagement the day they injected me with the anti-aging serum."

"I didn't think you noticed me watching it..." She said sheepishly. There was a momentary lull in conversation. Kimika was opening her mouth to press the topic further when the Red-Headed Devils walked in laughing obnoxiously, they glanced around, noticing Yoshian staring out the window and Takashi and Kimika sitting intimately close on the couch with sad expressions. "Who died?" They teased.

Takashi slowly raised his eyes, sending them a rather scary glare. "You will if you don't start acting your age. I still have your mother's number…"

The Red-Headed Devils laughed off his threat, "Our mother could care less what we do, why do you think we ran away to become pirates?" The first Red-headed Devil said.

Takashi's eyebrows rose, "Oh really? You did take all of her clothing designs for the next decade with you when you ran away. I'm sure she'd be so _happy_ to have a chance to talk to you again."

"Ahaha." The twins laughed nervously not meeting Takashi's gaze. "So if we're all sharing, what's your story, Kimika?" The second Red-headed devil asked in an obvious diversion from the topic at hand.

"My story? Well, I've lived a very sheltered life. My father never let me leave the Ohtori Dome. He always said he was afraid of losing me like he lost my mother. That's also why he let me take all the marksmanship lessons."

"Sheltered and armed, nice combo." The first twin scoffed.

"Why didn't our parents do that for us?" The second twin whined.

"Probably because they knew we'd used them!" The first retorted.

Kimika watched the exchange for a moment before interjecting, "Um, you do use them."

The Red-Headed devils stared at her for a moment, "I guess we do!" They said in unison.

"Idiots," Yoshian said flatly.

After a few moments of superficial chatter the overhead system chimed, "We are now approaching the fourth district, prepare to exit hyperdrive."

"We're going to stop off at Xrai and refuel. Our supplies are getting a bit low." The first Red-Headed Devil said as he headed back towards the cockpit.

"We'll leave you kids to it," the second red-headed devil winked. "Come on Kyouya-bot" the first grabbed Yoshian by the wrist and dragged him out the door. "I'm not 'Kyouya-bot'" they heard him protest as the door closed, they were left in silence.

Takashi and Kimika stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Takashi spoke. "Well, if we're going to be landing I need to go prepare some things, excuse me." He gave her a small bow and then departed the common room quickly.

Kimika waited for him to disappear before sighing deeply, what was happening here? In less than a week her entire life had been turned upside down. Her father was a villain who may have killed her mother and framed an innocent man. Takashi, she glanced toward the door. She wasn't anywhere near ready to think about HOW she felt for the strong silent man. Kimika rose to her feet and headed out of the common room, it was better to focus on unraveling all these mysterious first, then she could unravel the mysteries of her own heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And we did it again! Yay boredom! Well, I'm going to go play the new patch in WoW now. Sorry there's no real action during this one, but we had to get some background out of the way. :) Next chapter should be exciting, what little we have planned of it, lol.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **rub dub dub... Thanks for reviewing and junk... Okay I got nothing. Reviews are made of rainbows and every time you do a unicorn is born.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	4. Bossanoda

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

The Red-headed devils steered the Trickster onto the landing platform on Xrai's only spaceport.

Donning disguises, the group prepared to exit the ship.

Kimika still wasn't sure where the twins had acquired a military grade disguise machine and she really didn't want to.

Asking too many questions only complicated an already complicated situation; her mind was still reeling with questions as they stepped onto the dock.

The four of them casually checked in, ordering more fuel before heading into the market. -They'd left Yoshian behind to guard the ship since he'd be too easily recognized as Kyoya-.

The Red-Headed Devils found a shop that caught their eyes, and peeled out with promises to meet up later, leaving Kimika and Takashi alone.

Kimika could feel Takashi watching her, silently asking her where to go but she had no idea; she'd never been to a marketplace before.

"Takashi, is there anything you wanted to look at in particular?" Kimika asked casually.

Takashi thought for a minute before heading down a side street.

Kimika followed him to a weapons shop. She glanced up at a sign which read: Kassanoda Family Weaponry, before stepping inside after Takashi.

A scary looking redheaded, approximately her father's age, stood behind the counter cleaning a gun. A more cheerful looking man, around the same age, looked up from his paperwork. "Takashi?" he asked in shock, "is that really you?"

Takashi shrugged in a non-committed way, while Kimika stared open-mouthed; did Takashi know _everyone? _For that fact, they'd seen through the DNA scrambler, maybe there was a glitch somewhere.

The scary redhead looked up from his gun, "Admiral Morinozuka? They set you free early?"

"Sort of," Takashi said shortly, but not in a rude way, only Takashi could give a two word answer and not appear rude, Kimika mused.

The brown haired man noticed Kimika, "Haruhi?" he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Kimika stared back in shock," Ah-no, I'm her daughter, Kimika…" she trailed off.

The two men's eyes narrowed, "So you're Kyoya's daughter?" the redhead said.

"…I guess so." Kimika laughed nervously.

"So the wanted posters are true! Where are you hiding Kyoya?" The brunette demanded.

"Wanted posters? Hiding my father? What are you talking about?" Kimika glanced around flustered at Takashi who'd taken a defensive step forward and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Takashi! How could you think I'd turn you in? You're my master, I could never betray you." The red-head said indignantly, reading Takashi's body language.

Takashi visibly relaxed and Kimika took her chance to push the topic further, "So you're our allies. What is this warrant you mentioned? Why do people think we're hiding my father?"

"Not hiding, you kidnapped Kyoya. Didn't you? That's why you're using DNA scrambler disguises right? Not that it works on people who know you personally." The redhead remarked.

"Kidnapped, but he's-"Takashi silenced her with a quick motion of his arm.

"He's what?" the brunette asked. "He's with us willingly," Takashi replied warily, "he had a change of heart."

The red-head stared at them warily. "Alright…"

Takashi flashed him one of his small rare smiles "trust me Bossanoda."

Agitation flashed behind the redhead's eyes before a grimace-smile settled on his features. "I trust you sempei."

"I thought so. Now we need fuel packs and standard issue laser pistols and some more subtle weapons."

"Of course, Tetsuya, go get that for General Morinozuka please." 'Bossanoda' jerked his head towards the back room. "Sure thing, Boss." Tetsuya said brightly.

Once Tetsuya was gone Bossanoda face Takashi, "You could've talked openly in front of him; he hasn't worked for Ohtori syndicate since you were framed."

"We can't be too careful," Kimika interjected on behalf of Takashi. "But how did you hear about the warrant for our arrest?"

"It's all over the news. Now, is Kyoya really with you willingly?"

Kimika and Takashi shared a look. Kimika was preparing to speak when someone spoke for her. "Of course I am," Yoshian said from the doorway.

Bossanoda's jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly. Then from out of nowhere, a laser gun appeared in his hand its beam trained on Yoshian.

Takashi stepped in front of the laser beam, "Stop." He said authoritatively.

Automatically, Bossanoda lowered the weapon. It took a full minute for him to realize what his arm had done.

"What's going on here?" he asked suspiciously glancing between the three of them.

Yoshian spoke, "I'm actually an android Kyoya gave Haruhi. Kimika killed Kyoya back on Luna."

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag," Kimika rolled her eyes. She turned back to the redhead, "please don't tell anyone, we're on our way to clear our names. My father was an evil man, it had to be done; I have reason to believe he either killed or plotted to kill my mother. " Kimika pleaded.

Bossanoda gave her a scary smile that was obviously meant to be comforting, "I shall do whatever I can to help Master Morinozuka. "

"Er-thanks." Kimika replied.

"Bossanoda," Takashi said abruptly, "Can you make adjustments to Yoshian? He has a few issues."

"Eh, yeah. Should be a simple fix." He stepped over to Yoshian "I'm going to have to access your matrix." He told Yoshian reassuringly with the same grimace-smile.

Yoshian looked him up and down in a very Kyoya-like manor before nodding slightly.

Nodding in reply, Bossanoda opened up a panel at the base of Yoshian's neck. There were a few muttered uh-huh and mhmms, while Yoshian stared blankly forward.

Before Bossanoda could close Yoshian back up however, Tetsuya walked out carrying a box of fuel cells. "I found-" he froze at the sight in front of him.

Everyone stared back at him before some quick thinking from Kimika took the lead. She stepped in front of Yoshian and Bossanoda, "excuse my father, he's having your boss check out his prosthetics…"

Tetsuya stared at her like she was an idiot, "that's not a prosthetic, that's an android I helped build a century ago for Kyoya."

"Ah-Well…" Kimia open and closed her mouth. "I guess we can't lie to you then." She said regaining her composure. "But now that you know our secret, you must promise not to tell anyone!"

Again, he looked at her as if she were an idiot. "Miss Ohtori, I'm a servant eternally tied to the boss, ever since he rescued me from the Ohtori syndicate, I only promise what he tells me to promise."

"Tetsuya," Bossanoda said sharply, "Don't you dare breathe a word again Haruhi's daughter and Master Morinozuka." He shot Kimika what should've been a bashful stare, if it hadn't been so terrifying.

"Whatever you say boss," he replied dropping his box onto the counter.

Bossanoda shook his head closing Yoshian's panel, "Upgrades are done, send me a message if he starts glitching."

"Thanks, Bossanoda. Now, what weapons do you have that are undetectable by galactic patrollers?"

"Right," Bossanoda walked over to his counter and powered on his screen which hovered in the air before him. "I have some guns and weapons without serial trace. I don't think its necessary to mention _how _acquired them, do I?" he smiled a little suspiciously.

"What about something that can't be traced by weapons scanners as well?" Takashi asked.

"Right, untraceable serial and scanner resistant…" he pressed a few buttons on the screen. "How about this?" He pointed towards a complicated looking laser gun, "Silencer and cloaking device, very handy."

Takashi nodded firmly as Kimika walked over to look also. "How many do you have? I need at least four if you have them."

"For you, I can give you double that for the price of four." Bossanoda smiled once more in his scary way.

"Deal," Takashi said pulling out some credits he'd swiped from the twins.

They completed their transaction without incident and headed for the door. Bossanoda stopped Kimika with a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, "I heard about your mother's passing, she was a good friend of mine, I was sorry to hear it." Bossanoda said gently, "You remind me a bit of her."

Kimika blinked in surprise, "You knew my mother?"

"Yes, very well." He smiled and it was nearly pleasant.

"Did you know her because of Takashi?" Kimika asked a she returned his smile.

He nodded, "I did. Those two were always together for as long as I could remember."

"How'd you meet them?" as she asked Takashi was going over each new weapon with a fine toothed comb.

"We went to the same school on Luna." He said wistfully.

Kimika frowned, "How is that possible? Each of your families were from different districts."

"We all attended Ouran academy on Luna, or… at least it was until the Oohtori syndicate closed it down. Back then, it was the most elite boarding school in the coalition, turned out more senators and military officials than any other school."

Kimika nodded preparing to reply when Tetsuya called out from inside the shop, "Patrol, heading this way."

Takashi was by her side in an instant, "Time to go." He said sternly, nodding to Bossanoda before wraping an arm around Kimika to guide her away.

"What about Yoshian?" Kimika asked in a worried tone, "They'll recognize him as Kyoya."

"Don't worry about me, Kimika, my upgrades allow me to talk my way out of any situation." He smiled in an eerily similar way to Kyoya himself.

"Let's not try that just yet. Try this code." Bossanoda ordered and shot off a list of numbers, a moment later Yoshian no longer looked like Kyoya.

Yoshian's face transformed, his nose became broader, blue eyes replaced grey and his black hair grew to brush his ears.

"Bossanoda, you've out-down yourself once again." Takashi remarked.

"Thanks." He replied bashfully.

"But it was Tetsuya who originally built that capability into it, I just wrote a quick code to activate it." Bossanoda added, causing Tetsuya to also blush.

"You're both amazing!" Kimika said brightly. "But we have to get out of here and find the red-headed devils."

"They're back at the ship already, I'm tracing their comlinks," Yoshian put in while hefting the fuel cell box in his arm.

"Great." Kimika said heading away from the shop, "Let's get going before the patrol catches up with us."

Holding the special guns, Takashi led them towards the spaceport.

They rushed down the city streets while Yoshian provided updates on the patrols locations.

Eventually the arrived at the trickster without incident.

Back on board, Kimika was hanging about the cockpit, "where to now?" the red-headed devils queried.

"Let's go test Yoshian's new programming on a small part of the Ohtori syndicate in the fifth district." Kimika suggested, eager to see what happened.

"Sounds good to us!" the twins cheered.

"Then let's go," Takashi said buckling in for take-off.

A few clicks of the controls and they were off, deeper into the districts and even deeper into their search for their innocence, and for Kimika closer to answers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hopefully there aren't any continuation errors in here. I was writing while stuck in a car during a twelve hour drive and nicluvly was at work. So we did all of this from memory and then tidied it up some when it got typed up at home.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **As always thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm enjoying working with my good friend enigmaticrose4 and your reviews make it all the sweeter.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	5. Local Boss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Just a few hours out of District Five Kimika found Takashi practicing with the new stealthy laser guns in the cargo hold with a portable marksmanship range.

She didn't want to interrupt him so hung back in the doorway watching him, the way the muscles in his arm corded as he fired the gun absolutely fascinated her.

It only took a minute for him to realize someone was watching him. Turning around he gave her a small smile and held the gun out to her, grip first. "Want to try?"

Nodding her head, Kimika took the gun from his outstretched hand and took a solid stance in front of the target before aiming and firing.

She almost hit the very center. Letting out a few more shots she proved that the first one hadn't been an accident. Stepping back she handed the gun back to Takashi. "Thanks, it's a nice weapon."

He nodded holstering the weapon. They stayed standing in a semi-tense silence neither breaching the silence.

Then Takashi went to one of the nearby boxes and pulled out another gun with a thigh holster. He tossed it at Kimika, who caught it handedly. "I think you'll need that before we reach your godparents."

"Thanks," she strapped the holster onto her thigh, "we'd really be lost without you, Takashi." She said brightly attempting to dispel the unspoken tension between them.

He just shrugged nonchalantly, grabbed two more guns and headed off towards the bridge. Kimika headed off to her own cabin to grab a nap before they left hyperspace.

When she awoke, it was to a gentle knock at her door, "Come in" she mumbled as Yoshian entered, "sorry to wake you," he said coolly, "we're approaching the Ohtori Syndicate outpost."

"Oh, right, I'll be out in just a minute. Let me take a quick sonic shower and I'll be on the bridge. I want to see how this pans out."

"Of course," Yoshian bowed and stepped out the door sliding closed after him.

Five minutes later Kimika was showered and in a jumpsuit, her new gun and holster accessible through a slit in the jumpsuit. She headed to the bridge at a quick jog.

The red-head devils, Yoshian and Takashi were waiting for her when she entered. "About time!" The Red-Headed Devils teased. Kimika rolled her eyes and took a seat, "How far out are we?"

"About thirty minutes," one of the Red-Headed Devils said as he entered information into the computer.

"Perfect, that gives us time to plan." Kimika rubbed her hands together, "Yoshian, are you ready for this?"

Yoshian nodded firmly while the three men on the bridge stared at Kimika in horror. Her face looked so much like her father's just then, it was spooky.

They spent the remaining time perfecting their strategy and before they knew it, they were within sight of the satellite Ohtori base.

As soon as they were hailed, Yoshian – in his Kyoya image – approached the video feed. "This is Kyoya Ohtori requesting permission to land. My daughter and I have overcome our captors and taken the ship over, we need immediate support on landing."

The staff on the satellite snapped to attention and began pressing buttons to allow them access to board. "So far so good," Kimika sighed in relief as they prepared to board.

Ten minutes later they were touching down and the doors were opened. Yoshian and Kimika stood in cargo hold over the tied up twins and Takashi. All five of them had weapons secreted on their person, Takashi had two.

Yoshian smirked in a surprisingly Kyoya-ish way as the "lackeys" twittered around the pair of them helping to carry Takashi and the twins onto the base.

Kimika found herself whisked away to a fancy suite as Yoshian went off to the command center as Takashi and the twins were thrown in the brig.

Kimika looked around the room, it was rather well appointed for a remote station in the fifth district, there was a huge bed with a fluffy comforter and high posts at each corner. Beside the bed was a glass window looking out into space with a high chair set beside it and a small side table. Kimika smirked to herself, "Let the games begin."

Moments later she was moving through the duct work as she tuned her radio headset in to talk directly to the one inside Yoshian's mainframe. "I'm in the ducts, heading towards the brig. How's it going?"

"So far so good," he replied, "they don't suspect a thing."

As she scrambled through the air ducts towards the brig Kimika waited for the sound of Takashi's voice. He was going to radio her as soon as they were processed and safely locked away.

"Kimika," his deep voice resounded through the speakers, "we're in."

"Good, I'm only two minutes out. I'll take out the guard and open the doors remotely from the control center. Be ready, there will still be guards between your cell and the control room." Kimika made a sharp turn and slowed down some. She didn't want to alert anyone to her presence.

Crawling slowly, she reached the brig control center where there was one guard lounging in a chair.

In one swift action she popped the grate open, landed quickly on the floor, and popped the guard in the chest before he could even finish turning around. His hand was on his still holstered gun as he fell to the ground in a silent, twitching heap.

"I'm in the control room," she announced to the twins and Takashi as she disarmed their cell and set them free.

Quickly she got back into the air ducts, pulling the grate closed properly as she raced back to her 'room'. Just as she arrived and closed the grate an alarm sounded and Yoshian spoke over their private headset, "I just ordered guards to come check on you Kimika, they should be there in a minute."

"Got it," Kimika flung herself into the chair by the window, positioning herself to look perfectly at ease.

A moment later there was a quick knock on the door. "Come in!" Kimika called as she slipped her hand inside her jumpsuit and rested it on the grip of her gun.

"Is everything alright miss? The boss sent us to check on you..." They didn't have time to finish their sentence before Takashi was pointing a laser gun to the base of their skulls.

He and the twins had somehow gotten their way up to her room from the brig in record time. In a minute the four of them had the guards tied up and trapped in the bathroom. "Nice timing," Kimika mentioned as the men pretended to take her hostage.

There were more than a few guards to take out along the way but they were easily dispatched, "This is boring…" the twins moaned, "When is something interesting going to happen?"

"You two are insane," Kimika bit out as they tied up some more guards while Takashi held a gun to her head. None of the guards wanted the boss's daughter's death on their hands so they all willingly surrendered.

It didn't take long for them to find Yoshian in the main control room, when they entered he turned to face them pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Took you long enough."

With this one sentence Yoshian let the local boss know that something wasn't right. He instantly began to reach for the emergency button that would instantly send out signals to alert the rest of the Ohtori Syndicate that something had gone wrong here. Kimika pulled out her gun in a flash and shot the control. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She commented mildly as all the guns in the room trained in on the local boss.

The local boss gulped and slumped to the floor succumbing to the twins as they tied him up.

Yoshian approached him, kneeling down so he was on eye level. "Now, I really am Kyoya Ohtori and this is Kimika Ohtori," he pointed at Kimika as he said this. "I've decided to finally rebel against my family," Kyoya grinned wickedly, "and relieving this base of all it's pertinent information is the first step. Kimika, can you enter your codes and download everything please?"

Kimika nodded and headed over to the main computer, it didn't take long to get onto their mainframe and download all the information onto a portable drive. "I think I got everything I need." Kimika said waggling the disk.

"Let's go then," Takashi commented. "Can we kill the dude first?" The Red-Headed Devils whined, pointing at the terrified local boss.

"No, but knock him out." Kimika said coldly.

"Done," the Red-Headed Devils said happily as the local boss slumped to the ground. Before his head hit the floor the five of them were out the door and racing back to the Trickster, shooting anyone that got in their way.

They didn't stop running until they were back aboard Trickster, panting for breath and clutching stitches in their sides. "Let's get the hell out of here," Kimika said breathlessly.

The twins ran off to the bridge, still panting. As Yoshian breathlessly closed the hatch – breathlessly because androids don't need air.

Kimika uploaded the data onto trickster's main computer before collapsing into a nearby chair. Takashi came over and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Good work." He said before exiting the room.

Kimika just shook her head as she began looking over the data they had just stolen, she was never going to understand him.

For now it was time to get going decoding this data, maybe with it they'd be able to find the exact location of her godparents...

* * *

**Author's Note: **More action packed adventure here. I hope you enjoy it. If you do be sure to check out the other stories we've worked on together - Your Typical Princess and Hogwarts Host Club. Both are located in my profile.

Kudos to all that have reviewed this story or any of our other collaborations.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	6. Grandma Hitachiin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

It wasn't long after leaving district five that Kimika let out a small scream and almost dropped her computer tablet. Was that REALLY true?

Reading it over once more to make sure she hadn't miss read it; she leaned back in her seat. "It's just like Renge to get herself in trouble over..." She glanced at the last line again, "writing boy-love doujinshi about my father." She sighed again, "just great, one more thing for us to do."

Admiral Nekozawa, known as Aunt Renge to Kimika, was being blackmailed by the Ohtori Syndicate with this knowledge. If it leaked out that she wrote such things… Well, her career and Uncle Umehito's (Vice President Nekozawa), career would also be destroyed.

Kimika scowled at the screen, "great, just great." Kimika sighed as the door at the back of the room slid open.

"Would you like some tea Miss Kimika?" Yoshian asked politely, now out of his Kyoya-façade and back in the generic one.

Kimika swiveled in her chair to face him, "Yes, thank you, Yoshian."

As Kimika sipped a cup of earl grey, hot, she thought to herself. How were they going to get Aunt Renge out of this pickle? Obviously she was going to have to take down all of the Ohtori Syndicate or eliminate the evidence.

Kimika sighed heavily staring into her cup. "Is everything alright, Kimika?" Yoshian queried.

Once she heard Yoshian's voice an idea sprang into her head as a sly smile crossed her face. "Yes, Yoshian, I think it is."

"Well that's good." He said benignly picking up her unused dishware.

"Oh, yes it's good, it's very good." Kimika looked so much like her father just then that the Red-Headed Devils shivered in fear as they watched her on their viewscreen.

"That," the first Red-Headed Devil motioned towards the monitor screen, "is why you DON'T mess with an Ohtori."

"Most definitely," the second Red-Headed Devil said firmly.

Back in Kimika's room, Kimika was eyeing Yoshian. "Yoshian, I'm going to have to use your new programming again."

"Sure, what are you going to do with it?" He asked politely.

"We're going to have to infiltrate an Ohtori outpost again, but this time we need to hack their system and delete some information." Kimika explain calmly.

"You do realize that if you mean to delete it permanently you'll have to go to the Ohtori Headquarters in District Seven right?" Yoshian asked as he began playing around with the color of the hair on his arms. Right now it was hot pink.

"I know, it won't be easy either." She looked resolute. "But we have to do it."

One of the Red-Headed Devils announced over the intercom, "Arriving in District Six in one minute." A minute later the ship was jarred as it ran into a space mine.

The ship rattled and creaked before settling after impact. "What the hell!" The twins swore in unison.

They were hailed on a broad frequency, "Unknown ship, please identify yourself." The signal came from the only human settlement in District Six – a Canictonium mine.

"This is Trickster," Kimika said authoritatively. The twins exchanged a terrified glance behind her back.

There was simple static for a moment and then a new voice spoke, it was female, older, and very in control. "Is that you Hikaru and Kaoru? I DEMAND my ship back! How DARE you steal from your Grandmother!"

"Uh-oh," they shouted. "Your grandmother?" Kimika demanded, her brows rising towards her hairline. One of the twins laughed nervously, "Yeah, forgot to mention it..."

There were sounds of a struggle on the other end and then the man was back, "Trickster, you have permission to land on Canictonium Mining Platform. That is not a request."

"Not much of a choice," Kimika said dryly. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed the twins slowly backing away. "Where do you two think you're going?"

They ignored her and continued to back up until they ran into a wall – a wall that just happened to be made of Yoshian and Takashi.

"Stay." Takashi said firmly, halting their retreat. "Come on!" They whined in unison, "We'll face anything but HER" the motioned to the silent intercom.

"I heard that!" The twins stared at the intercom in horror as Kimika giggled. "I guess I forgot to turn it off…."

"But not really." She whispered to Takashi as they headed out the door.

Takashi snorted in laughter as the Trickster touched down on the landing pad. The twins didn't hear them, they were standing as if paralyzed, looks of terror on their faces.

"We can do this." The twins said, interlocking hands, for all appearances they looked like they were ready to jump off a cliff as the dock bay door opened.

Before it had even opened all the way a stern-faced older lady stormed into the ship, without even asking for permission first. She was the oddest person Kimika had ever seen. She was dressed all in black leather and had chains dangling all over the place, but her hair looked like a professional flower arrangement.

She stomped over to the twins who had expressions of mingled horror and amusement written on their faces. She stood toe to toe with them glaring "You two," she growled, raising her hand as if to strike them. Then, to everyone's surprise, she hugged them. "It's been too long, Hikaru, Kaoru."

They quite visibly relaxed a bit too early. When the hug was over she fixed them with a stern glare, "You've worried your mother sick! Stealing my ship like this! I hope you have a good reason!"

"Well...we... Uh..." They stuttered. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Kimika said, the twins shot her grateful looks, "if you're Grandma Hitachiin, what are you doing on a remote coal mine in District Six?"

"And who are you? Wait," she held up her hand to stop Kimika from answering, "I know, you're Haruhi and Kyoya's child aren't you? You look just like your mother, except for your eyes." She considered Haruhi for another moment. "I'm here because these two idiots stole my ship and stranded me here two years ago. What are you, the Ohtori Princess, doing here in the back of beyond?"

"It's complicated." Kimika said bravely but even she was quailing under the imposing older woman's gaze.

"I'm sure it is. Why don't you tell me on our way of the system?" Grandma Hitachiin said smoothly. "Hikaru, Kaoru, grab my bags." She pointed to a huge stack of bags next to the small crowd of people watching what was going on.

"Wait, wah!" One of the twins shouted. "You can't come with!" The second said in a voice oddly reminiscent of a two year old.

Grandma Hitachiin didn't say a thing. She merely sent them a look so strong and sharp that they shut up immediately and went to grab the bags. Kimika couldn't believe that these wailing twins were the Red-Headed Devils.

"Well, Ohtori Princess, where we headed to?" She asked Kimika amicably.

"District Seven and the Ohtori Syndicate Headquarters," Kimika said firmly as she watched the twins scurry around, brining in bag after bag.

"Lovely, I'll show myself to my old quarters then." She turned a steely gaze on the twins, "You two, if your things are in MY room I expect them out by the time I get there." The result was the twins scuttling like crabs out of the room.

The hatch closed as the twins scuttled off. As soon as it banged shut Yoshian appeared. "Grandma Hitachiin, would you like some tea?" His entrance had been so perfectly timed that Kimika knew the twins had arranged so as to buy themselves more time.

"Thank you, I'll take it in my cabin." She smirked in a way very reminiscent of the twins.

Yoshian followed her out of the hold – leaving only Takashi, Kimika, and a mountain of luggage.

"What are we supposed to do with all this?" Kimika motioned helpless to the pile.

"The airlock?" Takashi asked quite seriously. He honestly had little use for material things.

Kimika laughed, "I don't know about that," though the idea was tempting.

"Then leave it," Takashi said with a shrug as he headed towards the bridge. Kimika rolled her eyes and giggled as she followed him.

"Before I forget!" Kimika said running to catch up with Takashi but he must have been tired because he turned too slowly and Kimika collided with his chest, Takashi caught her and pulled her to his chest. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it, "Kimika." He said gently, she looked up and their faces were centimeters apart. Kimika swallowed, hard. "Yes?" She said, breathless. "You should be more careful." He smiled pulling away and patted her on the head.

Kimika tried to remember what she was going to say, but her mind wouldn't work right. Gone were all her great plans and schemes, only one thought remained. Takashi. Why did she feel this way about him? He had been her _mother's_ fiancée. He was a hundred years older than her!

But still...she watched the space where he had disappeared. She shook her head. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the task at hand.

Giving herself a light smack on the forehead to bring herself back to the real world she headed into the bridge. She'd worry about telling everyone the plan once they were on their way.

Grandma Hitachiin was behind the controls when Kimika entered the cockpit. After a few a instructions, she took hold and they were their way. A pair of cowering twins, an indifferent robot, a crazy grandmother, the ultimate stoic and Kimika, the most confused of them all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe, Grandma Hitachiin is on the scene! The next chapter should be BIG (we hope, we don't know cuz we have no plans or notes, just what you've read.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **I just like to say: I love grandma Hitachiin. Enough said.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	7. The Trickster

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Kimika stood, sweating, after having run a few miles on the ship's treadmill. She was slow, like her mother, but she could run forever. She'd been doing a lot of running lately, trying to not think of Takashi as they made their way to District Seven.

To her 'luck' the object of her thoughts strolled into the gym wearing a tight white t-shirt that clung to his body like a second skin and a pair of sweat pants that rode low on his hips. Kimika didn't even know she'd been staring until Takashi cleared his throat.

"You alright, Kimika? Did you run too much? Can I get you some water?" Takashi asked in a concerned tone.

Kimika shook her head a little harder than necessary as she started the treadmill back up accidently, "No, no, I'm fine really-" she was cut short as she lost her footing on the no moving treadmill and went flying off of it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Takashi caught her before she hit the opposite end.

Every ounce of blood in her body flew to her face, making her look a bit like a cherry. She jerked herself away from him. "S-S-Sorry! I've got to go!" Without even looking at his face or turning off the treadmill, Kimika turned and ran from the gym.

Running down the hallway, Kimika ran into something she looked up and Grandma Hitachiin was grinning devilishly at her. "Where are you off to in a hurry?" She asked.

"Um, shower," Kimika mumbled as she tried to push past the older woman.

Grandma Hitachiin laughed, "I bet you want to cool off that impressive blush." She prodded. Kimika stared back at her slightly agape. "No. I-" Grandma Hitachiin held up her hand. "You can't fool me, princess, you're in love."

Kimika's eyes grew as wide as dishpans. No! She couldn't be in love! He was her parent's age! Shaking her head rapidly in disbelief and denial, Kimika turned and ran through the ship. She didn't know where she ran to; she just knew she had to run.

Grandma Hitachiin smirked as she watched her run away. "Was it something I said?"

"You know, that really wasn't very nice of you." The twins said from the doorway of their new cabin nearby. "She's had a hard few weeks. She DID kill her own father in a fit of anger and hurt, sure, he deserved it, but still." Their voices held disinterest and boredom on the surface, but Grandma Hitachiin heard a hint of sadness and pity hiding beneath the surface.

Grandma Hitachiin watched them accessing, "A girl like her wouldn't hurt from having a love in her life. I know about her past, it would be hard for her to see it, but she needs it." The twins stared open mouthed at their grandmother, "and when are the two of you going to settle down and make me a great grandmother? Hmm."

The Red-Headed Devils gaped at Grandma Hitachiin in shock for a moment, before the full force of her words hit them. The turned crimson and slammed the door to their cabin a panic - leaving Grandma Hitachiin laughing in the corridor.

Back in Kimika's room – she went around the entire ship just to dodge Grandma Hitachiin – she was sitting on her bed staring out her window. Who cared what Grandma Hitachiin said, she couldn't possibly be in love with Takashi. Could she?

On the other side of the ship a man mindlessly moved through his kendo drills. Lost in his own thoughts. Why had he felt like that when Kimika fell in his arms? He hadn't felt like that since he last held Haruhi, the day before Mitsukuni was killed. Was he transferring his feelings for Haruhi onto her daughter? Or were these new feelings? Ones that Kimika had brought to life on her own?

He'd tried to push it away but this was something he'd have to deal with before it got out of control. If what he was feeling was lingering emotion transferred from his love of Haruhi onto Kimika then he just needed to face the truth Haruhi is dead – but, if he was growing independent feelings for Kimika... Well that made things a little more difficult.

Down the corridor, in a small cabin, the Red-Headed Devils decided on a plan to ditch their Grandmother in District Seven. They wanted their ship back and her lovey dovey plots gone.

They sat with their heads pressed together whispering in an undertone. "I don't know if this will work..." The first Red-Headed Devil said. "We can't let her boss us around. We stole this ship fair and square," the second Red-Headed Devil whispered sharply.

"Ya," the first Red-Headed Devil said, "but she took it back rather fairly too. That land mine was beautiful." "True," the first Red-Headed Devil whispered. "It was almost as if she knew we were coming…."

Fear struck both them. "What if she did!" They said in unison pointing at one another coming to the same conclusion together.

She was tracking the ship. If they wanted to get rid of her they'd have to find the tracking device first. If they left anywhere that wasn't as isolated as District Six they'd be in BIG trouble.

"Crap," said the first Red-Headed devil. "She's craftier than we give her credit for." The second nodded thoughtfully, "Don't worry, we just need to find that tracking device then dump her on the next satellite and we're free."

While the two of them plotted on how to find the tracking device, Grandma Hitachiin listened in on their conversation using the combination tracking/spying device she'd had implanted in Hikaru during his appendix surgery. They'd never get away from her.

Unbeknownst to even Grandma Hitachiin, Yoshian was watching her as she sat plugged into the port in the main board room. A very Kyoyaish smirk on his face, "It's all falling into place, sir." He pushed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose and the light caught them menacingly. The Trickster continued her slow journey towards District Seven.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mwhahaha And we leave you there. Maybe another chapter this week, maybe not. :D Oh, be sure to check out Hogwarts Host Club, our newest collaboration! :)

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **

Enjoy! Read! Review!**  
**


	8. Kikuko Ohtori

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the bridge as the Trickster entered District Seven and they were all armed. The Ohtori Syndicate Headquarters awaited them.

Entering radio distance, the controller in the Ohtori Syndicate Satellite hailed them. Yoshian stepped up to the microphone and spoke clearly into the device, "This is Kyoya Ohtori, my crew and I am landing."

There was silence for a few moments and then a voice spoke. "Kyoya, this is your nephew, Kikuko Ohtori. I'm glad you're still alive. But – just for confirmation – what was the gift you gave me for my thirteenth birthday?" Kimika felt the world drop out from under her at these words.

Yoshian glanced helpless in Kimika's direction silently pleading for help with his eyes. Kimika racked her brain, cousin Kikuko was a few years older than she was... Then it hit her, Kimika scowled but she had the answer, "My father gave him a child's closed circuit surveillance set that he hacked and made open circuit..." Kimika purposefully left out the part where he's set it up to spy on the woman's locker room at his gym.

Yoshian clicked the speak button, "Nice to hear you Kikuko, so, been using the surveillance set I gave you recently? I'm sure you've moved beyond such children's toys by now. If not, I can get you another for your twenty-seventh birthday next month."

"It is you, Uncle Kyoya there's been some conflicting reports coming in, we can't be too safe you know." Kikuko replied coolly over the intercom.

"Of course," Yoshian replied just as coolly. "I'd have been _terribly_ upset if you'd taken me on my word alone."

Kikuko chuckled harshly, "And I'd hate to be on your bad side, Uncle." There was a grinding noise as the tracking beam locked onto trickster, "We have you locked in, we'll prepare for your arrival."

"Good, I'll see you soon." Yoshian toggled the radio off. Everyone on the bridge just stared at each other, wondering what they hell they were about to get themselves into.

"Well, this certainly will be exciting." One of the Red-Headed Devils chuckled as he tried to break the tension before sharing a conspiring look with his twin.

"Yes, it will be," Kimika murmured as she straightened her dress, trying to look more like the pampered Ohtori princess that Kikuko would expect her to be.

The ferrying to the Ohtori Syndicate Satellite was briefer than anyone would have wanted and before long they were docking with the satellite. "Now or never," Takashi said stoically.

They all took their positions. Grandma Hitachiin stayed on the bridge wearing an ugly jumpsuit; she fit the part of a ship's captain perfectly. The Red-Headed Devils and Takashi all wore uniforms with full face helmets. They acted as body guards for Yoshian and Kimika. Their nerves or circuits tingling, the five of them watched the hatch doors slowly open.

When the hatch door opened Kikuko was waiting with an entourage of Ohtori goons. "Welcome," Kikuko said with a smirk that was more than a little unsettling.

Yoshian just smirked in greeting. Kimika had to do a bit more. You didn't just smirk at your fiancée after all, especially when you hadn't seen him in a year. Smiling sweetly, Kimika walked off the ship and over to Kikuko, his smirk changed to a startled smile at the sight of her. A moment later she was swept up in his embrace.

Kimika endured his embrace, forcing a smile onto her face. "Kikuko, it's wonderful to see you." She tried to avoid Takashi's gaze, now wasn't the time to let her confused feelings get mixed into this.

Kikuko pulled out of the embrace a little, just far enough so that he could stare into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright. There were horrible rumors about your father being dead and you being kidnapped. I'm glad you're alright." Then, right there, in front of Takashi and everyone, he kissed her. Kimika was shocked, he'd never done more than kiss her cheek before now.

Kimika was preparing to pull away, forget the cover, she was still an Ohtori and you didn't breach an Ohtori's personal space without repercussions. But before she could stop the kiss Yoshian stepped forward resting his hand on Kikuko's shoulder. Kikuko glared at him and Yoshian smirked, "Perhaps we should wait till after the wedding." Kikuko's glared melted into a smirk to rivals Yoshian's. "Now that you mention it, I think it's about time I make an honest woman out of Kimika." He rested his hand possessively on Kimika's shoulder.

Kimika's eyebrows rose up so high that they almost brushed her hairline. "I don't think so! I'm not getting married on this hunk of metal! I'm an Ohtori and I DEMAND a wedding to make the other families jealous! Especially after that wedding Alianore Roux threw for her brother and his partner! I will NOT be outdone by a second-rate family!" Kimika knew this would work, Kikuko was just like the other Ohtoris – he adored one-upping his competitors.

Behind her the twins suppressed snickers, while Kikuko stared at her, his mouth slightly agape, "Kimika, you've changed..." His lips curled, "I like it, now you're acting like an Ohtori," he wrapped his arm around Kimika's waist, "let's start talking details."

"Can you do that later? I've been a little out of touch and I'd like to catch up on the business news." Yoshian asked coolly as he pointedly ignored what was going on between his 'daughter' and 'nephew'.

Kikuko glanced over his shoulder at Yoshian as if just noticing him for the first time, "Oh, of course, Uncle." He turned back to Kimika, "We'll have to continue this later, darling." He dipped in for another unwanted lingering kiss.

When he pulled up he snapped his fingers at one of the goons. "Please show Miss Ohtori and her bodyguards to the Gold Suite." He backed up and creepily lifted Kimika's hand to his lips, "I'll see you later, darling. Please don't get lonely without me."

"I'll try not to," Kimika forced out between gritted teeth. The false sentiment was lost on Kikuko and he strode away after Yoshian, who was in full Kyoya mode.

Kimika and her 'bodyguards' followed the goon to a luxurious suite. He showed them the codes for calling for assistance and then took his leave. As soon as the door shut behind him the twins and Takashi immediately began sweeping the rooms for bugs.

Even when they came up with none, they used a signal scrambler just in case. "Just wonderful," Kimika sighed. "What do we do now?"

The Red-Headed Devils sprawled on one of the couches and just shrugged. They really didn't care since their plans to get rid of Grandma Hitachiin were spoiled by her staying on the Trickster. "Why don't you tell us why you're engaged to your cousin?" Takashi asked in a flat voice, despite the pain in his eyes.

Kimika purposefully avoided Takashi's eyes, "Well, father only ran Ohtori Syndicate, he isn't the primary owner. His older brother Yuuichi was, until he died last year. So Kikuko is now the owner. And since advances in medicine make it possible for first cousins to marry and reproduce safely our fathers arranged our marriage when we were little."

"I don't care about advances in medicine," the second Red-Headed Devil proclaimed, "marrying your cousin is just WEIRD." The first Red-Headed Devil nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I'd had a choice!" Kimika snapped back, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"You're too touchy." The twins teased. Kimika ignored them and focused in on Takashi, her confused emotions willing him to say something, anything.

Takashi was staring at her as if he wasn't seeing her, rather he was seeing through her entirely. "Takashi?" She said slowly.

Takashi was going through a mental battle. He felt as if he was trapped inside of some alternate reality. Instead of being engaged to the love of his life and having someone try and steal her from him, he was the man how wanted the girl that was engaged. He could tell that Kimika cared for him, possibly even loved him, it was written all over her. After the shock he'd experienced earlier he knew something else. He loved her, not her mother, her. He reached out and pulled Kimika towards himself as he pulled off his helmet. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he planted a single delicate kiss on her forehead.

Kimika blushed to her roots as the Red-Headed Devils cackled madly at her embarrassment. Kimika was preparing to pull away when the doors to her room opened. No one had time to move as Kikuko and Yoshian strode in, "What do we have here?" Kikuko asked coolly glancing between. "You were right, Yoshian," he smirked in Yoshian's direction, who was standing with his arms folded over his chest smirking. "Well, this won't do, having my bride with another man."

Everyone was completely frozen for a single instant and then several things happened at once. Takashi pushed Kimika at the twins as he whipped out both of his normal laser pistols. He shot one at the door controls, causing the door to shut and lock, while he shot the other at the one goon that made it into the room, to join Yoshian and Kikuko, as the doors were shutting.

Tension settled as the doors locked them all in the gold suites. Guns were aimed at Kikuko as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Bad choice locking us in with you." There was an alarm sounding over head, "My men are expertly trained for this type of situation, and I figured you'd try something rash and I made precautions, of course." There was the whine of machinery grinding against the door.

The Red-Headed Devils pushed Kimika behind the couch and drew their own weapons. "That's alright; we have a few plans of our own up our sleeves. We never trusted that bloody robot." They childishly stuck out their tongues at Yoshian as the second Red-Headed Devil hit a button disguised as a gem on his ring.

Everyone stared at one another nothing had happened. Kikuko was opening his mouth to gloat triumphantly when a ear splitting explosion rent the air. They were all blinded by a bright white light. When the dust settled, Kimika let out a blood curdling scream. There was a body on the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What did the button do and who is the body? Mwhahahahahaha Anyone's mind blown? Mine was several times while writing this.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Oh the twisted plot we weave when we practice distracting nicluvly while she should be working.

Enjoy! Read! Review!**  
**


	9. RedHeaded Devils

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Grandma Hitachiin leaned back in her seat on the bridge and listened in on what was going on in the station. As soon as she heard Kikuko say Yoshian she knew the gig was up. She sprang into action, getting ready for the backup plan the twins were sure to implement at any moment.

Buckling on her laser guns and extra 'supplies', just in case, she headed for the satellite. Kikuko's goons were so easy to disarm, Grandma Hitachiin was nearly insulted. Upon reaching the corridor where the men were working to enter the locked down room using a metal cutting saw, a smile pulled her lips as she extracted o' reliable, aka her explosives kit.

Thirty seconds later the charge was armed and sailing through the air. She had timed it perfectly. When it landed the goons had only half a second to stare blankly at it before it exploded. Grandma Hitachiin cackled madly as body parts flew everywhere. Before the smoke even cleared she was moving forward, readying another, stronger charge to put on the door.

In short order the door was blasted away, as the smoke cleared there was a high pitched scream echoing from within, Grandma Hitachiin was a little disappointed to have her explosion high ended so abruptly, just cause there were a few casualties...

Before Grandma Hitachiin could even enter the room the entire satellite began shaking. She grinned, regaining her explosion high, the twin's plan had started. She still didn't know how they had programmed the Trickster to automatically take out every turret on the satellite, without anyone controlling it. They were geniuses, not that she'd ever tell them that of course, their egos were too big already.

Grinning manically, she assessed the situation at hand, The Ohtori Princess had slumped to the ground, and the silent one was holding her by the shoulders, a few feet from them Kikuko was unconscious and just beyond him his already dead and now charred goon lay spread eagle on the floor. The twins had stepped up and were tying up Yoshian.

She knew that tying him up was pointless though, anything designed by an Ohtori wouldn't be contained that easily. She pulled out another one of her tools, a long, narrow rod. Stepping over the dead goon, she pressed the tip of the rod to Yoshian's neck and squeezed the rod. Yoshian gave a start and then slumped over, completely shutdown.

"That takes care of that," Grandma Hitachiin said happily, she turned flinging the limp Yoshian over her shoulder, "Let's get going all, time is a wasting this satellite could drop out of space any moment."

The first Red-Headed Devil shook his head, "It won't do that, the Trickster isn't destabilizing it at all. Anyway, we still have another twenty minutes before she reattaches herself to the satellite. Let's go get that information Kimika wanted while we wait." The second Red-Headed Devil nodded in agreement, staying oddly silent.

Grandma Hitachiin scowled at them with half lidded eyes, how dare they undermine her authority! But, they did have a point, not that she were verbally accede it but she knew when to bite her tongue and follow along; she'd just get them back for this later, much later.

Takashi gently lifted Kimika into his arms as the twins quickly tied up Kikuko and stuffed him in a closet. They then proceeded down the corridor, towards the central control room. The Red-Headed Devils led the way with Grandma Hitachiin taking the rear.

In the control room, Kimika requested to be put onto her feet and Takashi hesitantly obliged. Again in her element, Kimika hacked into the computer's main frame extracting the files and importing them onto a removable hard drive. "This should do it," she said turning to the others, who were idling about the room.

"Let's go then," Takashi said firmly. He hadn't gotten out of arms reach of her the entire time she was hacking the system. Kimika found herself wondering what exactly his feelings for her were now.

They headed back to Trickster, locking Yoshian away in a holding cell, they'd power him on later and figure what had triggered that strange glitch in his programming, right now, Kimika was exhausted. Takashi insisted on seeing her to her cabin and she turned to say good night. "Well, goodnight then," she said softly.

Takashi smiled a little, "Goodnight." Kimika turned to enter her cabin, but was stopped by strong arms going around her waist. An instant later she was being kissed senseless. Moaning deep in her throat, she snaked her arms up around his neck and pressed herself against his strong chest. He let out a low groan and deepened the kiss, sending shivers down her spine.

Breathless minutes passed, Kimika came up for air her cheeks stained crimson with commingled desire and uncertain embarrassment. Panting they stared at one another before Kimika backed away slowly, a coy smile pulling at her lips, "That was, well...um... I'll see you in the morning?"

Takashi smiled happily at her and nodded as he said, "Of course."

Reluctantly, Kimika watched the door close with Takashi on the other side. Her hand reached up to brush her swollen lips, things were definitely changing between them and the funny thing was, she wasn't that adverse to it.

Across the ship, in a small cabin, the Red-Headed Devils sat silently holding hands. They were being careful not to say a word as they communicated with each other and the Trickster through the advanced computer chips they'd recently implanted in their skulls. The Trickster had told them about how Grandma Hitachiin was spying on them. Little did Grandma Hitachiin know, her old ship was just as sentient and intelligent now as she was, if not more so.

"She's craftier than we anticipated," the first Red-Headed Devil said, using their silent communication to his twin, "you're right." The second replied in the same manner, "We definitely under estimated her, I feel dirty just thinking that she's watching me at all times." The first nodded. "I'm almost impressed." The second looked insulted, "How could you!" He almost shouted aloud, just barely holding back. "I said almost." They both looked down pensively, "Getting rid of her will take all the cunning we possess." "No kidding..."

"You do realize that she's actually useful to have around, at least until Kimika and Takashi are free, right?" Trickster said in her pleasant, soothing voice inside their skulls. "Though, I do want her gone soon, she's a little too nosy for my liking."

The pair chuckled out loud at this, "I think you're right, Trickster." The first Red-Headed Devil replied, "On both counts." They erupted into hysterics at this, not calming down until there were tears in their eyes and Trickster calmly reminded them to keep it down lest they wake their grandmother.

Said grandmother was sleeping soundly in her cabin, dreaming of ways to repay the twins for their insolence earlier.

Down in the brig, Takashi sidled up to the holding tank, he leaned against the bars letting the chill metal cool his heated skin, he wouldn't be sleeping for awhile, that was for sure. Pushing back his latent desire and with it the urge to go back up to Kimika's room and do a little more than kiss, he looked at the blank eyes of their robot betrayer. In his gut he knew Yoshian wouldn't betray Kimika like that, it had to do something with his programming. Maybe a glitch? He couldn't be sure. Another, unreasonable, part of him didn't want to wonder and just wanted to act, to take vengeance for almost killing them all. Takashi sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. There was nothing he could do tonight; best have a hard workout followed by a cold shower... A very cold shower.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, sorry for the long delay. Our schedules just never lined up between work, holidays, and my internship. We're sorry we left you for so long with a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy this though. Oh, speaking of Hitachiins, I have several new one-shots up. One is KaoruxHaruhi (Bored), HikaruxHaruhi (Shoes), and KyoyaxHaruhi (It's Cold Outside and Wait for Me). Nicluvly has a new one-shot also, KaoruxMei (Secret Santas and Mistletoe) and it's amazing. :D

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Its been decided, the Hitachiins are my Ouran muses and they overwhelm all stories I write and co-write even corrupting my co-author with their Hitachiin-ness.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	10. Takashi Morinozuka

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Things remained calm on the Trickster, at least on the surface, as they moved through District 8 and District 9 without any complications. It was only upon arriving in District 10 that issues arose.

The ship shuttered and chugged. Worried, Grandma Hitachiin ran to the controls, "Wonderful, we're running out of fuel."

One of the Red-Headed Devils pulled down a star chart while the other began checking the levels of the other supplies on board. "We can stop at the third planet here," he said, pointing at the chart. "It's got a high population, we can easily blend in." "That's good," the other Red-Headed Devil added. "We're almost out of protein packs."

Takashi, who had just walked in and overheard the situation, walked over to join the conversation, "We'll need to find a way to contact Bossanova about Yoshian's programming too."

"That's a good idea," Grandma Hitachiin said, trying to gain control of the situation and the mission. "Why don't you go work that out with Kimika?"

Conveniently enough, Kimika chose just that moment to enter the bridge, "Work–work what out with me-" she stuttered for a moment before regain composure her cheeks a bit pink.

Grandma Hitachiin gave Kimika a once over, an appraising look in her eyes, "Oh, Takashi can explain. Now, why don't you two get out of here? I need to plan our shore excursion with my brainless grandsons."

"Uh-I" Kimika floundered as Grandma Hitachiin forcibly pushed the pair of them out of the bridge. Alone again, they stared at one another at a loss. "About last night..." Kimika began.

Takashi stopped her from continuing by placing one strong finger silently on her lips. "Shhh…" he murmured. They stared at each other for a moment before he smiled. Then he took her hand in his and began leading her down the corridor, away from the bridge.

When they were in the deserted mess hall, Takashi turned to her smiling and Kimika spoke first, "Takashi, I don't want what happened between us last night to change our friendship."

A fleeting shadow of hurt moved through Takashi's eyes, an instant later the hurt was followed by understanding. Before Kimika knew what was happening she was in his arms, being kissed senseless. When they came up for air he whispered, "But I do." Before she could even process what he had said they were kissing again.

Panting through swollen lips, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure..."

"Don't apologize," Takashi said simply as he reclaimed her lips.

Kimika pulled away for a final time, her hair tousled guiltily. "If we don't stop now, we're either going to get caught or take this too fast." Kimika remarked logically.

Takashi stepped back, putting Kimika out of reach, and took a deep breath, obviously trying to compose himself. "Yes, of course. Let's go figure out how to contact Bossanova." He spun on his heel and headed back out of the mess hall.

Kimika followed, half jogging to match his gait. "There should be a public communication terminal in the settlement, don't you think?"

"Of course, but the government watches them and all of us are wanted or supposed to be dead." Takashi said as he led her into the ship's lounge.

Kimika pressed her hands to her temples awaiting divine intervention, when Grandma Hitachiin spoke over the overhead system. "Hope you two enjoyed your 'alone time' we're approaching the settlement." A light bulb went off in Kimika's head. "She's the answer, Takashi!" She pointed excitedly towards the ceiling, "Grandma Hitachiin is neither wanted nor dead!"

"Of course I'm not dead!" Grandma Hitachiin harrumphed, "And I am so wanted, I can think up at least a dozen men that want to marry me."

"That's not what they meant and you know it you old bat!" One of the Red-Headed Devils interjected by splicing into the intercom system.

Before anyone else could respond the lighting in the ship turned red as they began to enter the atmosphere. Kimika and Takashi scrambled into nearby chairs and fastened their seatbelts as the intercom system went silent.

The landing was smooth enough, and when the others entered, they were still squabbling about Grandma Hitachiin's 'sexual appeal' and it took a bit of convincing before they were already to disembark.

Grandma Hitachiin headed off to the public communication terminal with instructions and a few key phrases that Bossanova would recognize. The Red-Headed Devils went to go purchase more fuel and a few spare ship parts. So Takashi and Kimika were left alone to go find protein packs and other foodstuffs.

They walked along casually, peering at shop windows. While Kimika was leaning over looking at a couple of food items, Takashi came up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders squeezing lightly. It was nearly surreal, being there with Takashi.

Those few hours passed as if she was in a dream. She hadn't felt so happy since her mother passed away. But still, under the dream lay a doubt, a fear that was extremely realistic. Was he with her because he liked her? Or because she looked like her mother?

Insecurity was painted on her features, plainly enough that Takashi could read it, but not so obvious that anyone could tell, she was her mother's and her father's daughter. Either way, Takashi stopped her grabbing her chin to make her look him in the eye. "What's bothering you?"

Kimika stared into his kind eyes, trying to find the strength to confront her fears. Ultimately though, her fears won out. "I'm just worried that we might not clear your name. What if Grandma Hitachiin gets caught?"

He pulled her to his side giving her a comforting squeeze, "Don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll protect you, I swear I will."

It took Kimika only a second to give into his hug. They simply stood there and drew strength from each other. They only broke apart when Grandma Hitachiin's voice rang over their headsets: "I got what we need."

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Kimika smiled stepping out of Takashi's grasp.

Takashi merely nodded as he picked up the bags of foodstuffs they'd bought and began to lead the way back to the Trickster.

Kimika fell back as he was distracted by the rambunctiousness of the others. What if Takashi only had feelings for her because he was trying to recreate her mother? He'd said he'd protect her but was that his past trying to ensure a future? She wasn't entirely sure she could handle playing second to her deceased mother's memory. Takashi stopped and looked back at her. "Coming!" She jogged to reach him, subtly taking his outstretched hand. She wanted to say she was strong enough to push him away if need be but the truth was, she was falling head over heels for Takashi.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there's another piece. We'd like to thank cjnicole and MayContainRandomness for being our only reviewers. Oh, as for nicluvly's comment below: You can also find the link on my profile.

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Kimika is just full of angst, aint she? Speaking of angst, if you're interested, I'm moding a writing contest community at Livejournal, we'd love to have more contestant PM me for more info. (What does that have to do with angst or this story, absolutely nothing my friend, absolutely nothing.)

Enjoy! Read! Review!


	11. Renge Nekozawa

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.**  
**

* * *

It was in District 11 that the Galactic Navy found them. Grandma Hitachiin began cursing a blue streak as she swung the Trickster into an evasive maneuver.

The shriek of the attack alarm brought everyone to attention and a mad rush ensued to prepare for what most likely would be a knockdown, drag out fight.

It took Kimika and Takashi a little longer than anyone else to reach their battle stations. She was still adjusting her spacesuit as she took a seat in the starboard gun turret.

"Where have you both been?" Grandma Hitachiin's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Resting!" They chorused together, completely in sync, without even meaning to be. Grandma Hitachiin chuckled at this response as the twins snickered in the background.

"Sure you were." The older of the twins drawled.

Before anyone could offer up a response to this tantalizing comment the Trickster gave a little shudder as a laser ricocheted off of it's shields.

Grandma Hitachiin swore enough to make the twins blush while slamming her fist down on the jet booster.

The next thirty minutes were spent in terse silence only punctured by Grandma Hitachiin's orders and cursing. This all ended when the Navy Battleship finally managed to lock the Trickster into it's tractor beam.

If they thought this was the end of Grandma Hitachiin's schemes, they had obviously never met a Hitachiin before. While the enemy ship was busy reeling them in like an overgrown space fish, they were devising a plan.

By the time the ship was docked the plan was in motion. Everyone was hidden in some of the hidden smuggling compartments – except for poor Yoshian. He was reactivated, reprogrammed, and relaxing in the cockpit with a knowing smirk on his face when the Marines rushed in.

The first to enter stopped cold in their tracks, wasn't Kyoya dead? The subsequent pile up resulted in twenty or so soldiers sprawled at Yoshian's feet.

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me, but, really, you don't need to bow at my feet." Yoshian said in a cold drawl.

One of the soldiers scrambled out of the pile and gave Yoshian a rigid salute. "Sir, we had reports you were dead."

Yoshian stood up and stretched with an easy, relaxed catlike grace. "Ah, so that's the problem. Well, I'll explain everything if you can take me to see whomever is in charge upon this vessel."

The guards stumbled over one another to do his bidding; Kyoya was infamous for his 'silent' temper.

In no time at all the Marines were off the ship and escorting Yoshian to wherever he wanted. As soon as the hatch closed everyone emerged from their hiding places. Kimika plugged her remote computer back into the Trickster so that she could control Yoshian from there, she wanted bigger controls.

Once everything was plugged in, a live feed from cameras in Yoshian's eyes, popped up a screen above the control panel.

The ship was deathly silent as Yoshian entered the Bridge. A second later Kimika grinned and had to use every ounce of control she had to not squeal in delight. The person in charge just happened to be Admiral Renge Nekozawa – her Godmother.

"Of all the good luck!" Kimika cheered.

Takashi frowned, "What luck? That Admiral looks rather tough and a little unpredictable. What's lucky about that?"

Kimika blushed. "That's my godmother, the one we've been looking for this whole time." Kimika pressed down the talk button allowing her to speak through Yoshian she said, "Aunty Renge!"

Admiral Nekozawa gave a jerk and looked at Yoshian as if he had just grown three heads. When she spoke there was anger in her voice, "Kyoya Ohtori, did you just call me Aunty Renge? I NEVER gave you permission to call me that!" She reached over and grabbed his ear and dragged him into her boardroom, right off the bridge as nervous chuckles from her crew followed them.

"Oops." Kimika said turning to her companions. "Perhaps I was a bit over excited." The red-headed devils rolled their eyes in unison, "Only a bit."

Kimika blushed as she watched the door between the bridge and the boardroom shut. Admiral Nekozawa turned to Yoshian, studied him for a moment, and then spoke. "Alright Yoshian, why are you here impersonating Kyoya? And where's everyone else that was on that ship with you? Someone was firing those turrets."

"It's kind of a long story," Yoshian said diplomatically, "and my associates were merely erring on the side of caution."

Admiral Nekozawa fixed a hard gaze on Yoshian, "Uh-huh. Cut the crap, Yoshian. Where the hell is my Goddaughter? She better be in one piece or so help me God I will set your artificial pain nerves on high and hand you over to a Robotic Testing Facility. You do know that they test robots using rather painful procedures, right?"

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands in defeat. Kamika on the other end was having difficult time stifling her laughter, really she should intervene but he kind of deserved it, even if it was a glitch that cause him to betray them.

Admiral Nekozawa raised one elegant eyebrow, "Well? I'm waiting…"

"Well... You see..." Kimika had enough of the torture, she had too much of her mother in her. She flipped a switch that sent Yoshian to 'puppet' mode and allowed her voice to come through his mouth. "I'm fine, we've had a long and crazy journey to find you. We need to talk is there any way for us to meet in private?"

Both of Admiral Nekozawa's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Kimika? Is that really you?"

"It is. And I'll prove it to you, when I was six you took me out for ice cream because Kikuko had broken my favorite doll and we pinky promised not to tell my dad because it would ruin my appetite for dinner."

Admiral Nekozawa grinned, "Well then, I suppose I need t go inspect Kyoya Ohtori's new ship now, don't I? Coming Yoshian?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He snapped to attention following after Admiral Nekozawa as she headed towards the Trickster.

When Admiral Nekozawa boarded the Trickster Kimika let out a shouted, "Aunty Renge!" as she threw herself into her Godmother's arms, tears falling on the Admiral's uniform.

The Admiral was led to the galley where Kimika unwound their tale. By the end of it Admiral Nekozawa's were shining with intrigue, she resisted the temptation to take notes for her latest dojishin, gallatic moe-moe. "Well, you'll be needing my help I suppose." She said with a conspiring grin.

Kimika grinned right back, "Of course! Why do you think we took care of your Ohtori problem and took the trouble to find you?" Admiral Nekozawa laughed high and girlish. "You are more like your mother every day."

Takashi felt a sliver of ice pierce his chest at these words. Was Kimika really acting more like her mother every day? Was that the only reason they were together? No, he shook his head, Renge was just being Renge. Kimika shared as many traits with her mother as she did with her father. She was the best of both of them, and that's why he loved her. Shock ran threw him at that thought. Loved her? Did he really love her? When had that happened?

Kimika smiled at him, unknowingly sending a reassuring wave through him. He did love her, perhaps this entire time, call it fate, call it a fluke, he loved the daughter of his first love and his greatest enemy.

Admiral Nekozawa completely missed the exchange between her Goddaughter and Takashi as she began calling out commands over her headset to the fleet. But Grandma Hitachiin didn't. She smiled knowingly as her idiot grandsons ran around preparing the Trickster.

It seemed hard to believe, but their journey had nearly come to a close. Out of sight of the others, Kimika grabbed Takashi's hand and gave it squeeze, maybe once this was all over there'd be time to enjoy what she'd found along the way.

* * *

******Author's Note: **Wow, it's been FOREVER. We're going to finish it up though, we promise! Only one chapter left and maybe an epilogue, we aren't sure. We'll see if the next chapter wraps it up :D Sorry for the wait, hope y'll enjoy! Oh, I'm now a college graduate :D

**Thoughts from the Other Author: **Sorry for the delay, rl life and original fiction has absorbed us both! Thanks for anyone still reading this mad little tale, you're the light of my life.

Enjoy! Read! Review!


End file.
